Shego1142
by shego1142
Summary: A D/S fic I wrote when I was ten. spelling errors, incomplete thoughts, and oh, the format is messed up. All about Shego arguing, spilling the beans, and Drakken realizing he loves her. Review!I wont write any more to this! It is Complete!


**Okay, well I wrote this D/S fic when I was ten, or so and decided, since I'm not continuing it the way I colud have, I am going to post this, and just see what you guy's think. This is the work of a Ten year old, so.. Oh and I stole, well since I'm giving credit I don't think it's stealing, Mitchell Norton, is from the Amazing fanfiction, the first one I ever read, Shego Rocks. By David Clark Allen. Well, I just want you to review, and , okay, bye. Oh and of course, my computer is going to mess up! this is copy and pasted folks, probablly even worse than before!**

well maybe if you wouldn't worry so much about fashion, or talking with Kim while you two fight or other stupid things you-" "STUPID"!? Shego had her hands blazing fists clenched gritting her teeth glaring at him. "I,I,I, didn't think ,shego ,I." drakken stuttered, his eyes big, mouth motionless "as if he's fearing for his life'' Shego thought , repressing the urge to roll her eyes "STUPID , STUPID that's right you DIDNT think calling ME STUPID ,YOU are so stupid you think"brilinter" is a word, you are so stupid you couldn't find our home if there wasn't a sign out there saying "evil layer" you are so stupid you can't even realize I love you.!!!" Her hands went out as they dropped to her side she stared blankly, her eyes widened her lips were in a horrible frown she was barely breathing, she gulped, put one hand over her mouth and ran to her room locked her self in and put a pillow over her head and screamed and then, finally, went to sleep.

Drakken fell to the hard cave floor his eyes were as blank and as big as Shego's had been. Commodore Puddles, Drakken's little poodle, walked by and stared at Drakken as if he was an idiot (smart dog) "Did, did she say love?" As if in response Commodore Puddles shakes his head yes whines looks at Shego's door back at Drakken then walks away. Drakken gets up off the floor walks over to the computer station and taps a button, a screen appears with Shego lying on her bed with the pillow over her head, and her whole body covered up, all he could see was her hair. "I am stupid." He said as if he had just waken up from a dream, still dazed, confused. He stood there looking at her, the only girl, only person that had ever stayed by him even though he always messed up no matter how many times they failed she only rarely left and when she did she never stayed away for good. He was thinking, "You know the longest we've ever been away from each other is two, three weeks tops?"

"You know Kim I'm starting to feel more and more sorry for shego" Ron said. "What, why?" "You mean you haven't noticed it, so you're actually telling me that you're the one in the dark, that I know something you don't?" "What are you getting at Ron" "shego loves drakken, you couldn't see that!" "Well I did see a little something between them like when drakken worked with someone else she was always a bit jealous." "A bit!, a bit jealous is when someone one blushes when there near some one they like a bit is like how I was jealous of the tweebs ,come on Kim she gets extremely freaked when you get near him, I mean if that doesn't tell you something's up I don't know what does." Kim was starring at him in a strange way "well I didn't think of them together, they would make a better couple than the past villains she worked with, but I don't linger on my villain's personal life." "You might as well stop calling Shego your villain and start calling her your sister." Kim started laughing, "you know if Shego could hear us we would probably both be dead" "yeah hehe probably huh dead." Ron said worringly.

Shego sat up straight in her bed ,alarmed, her eyes wide "what?" she said, still half asleep, then she realized that what had woke her up was Drakken who had gently shook her . He was smiling at her sittting on her bed side, he handed her some pancakes she looked at them curiously then her eyes widened 'l-last night,? It wasn't a dream was it?" she said nervously. Drakken looked at the floor "no." he said softly all most a whisper. She looked back at the pancakes picked up the fork about to eat some but she stopped "you didn't cook these , did you?" drakken blushed a little "no I uh stole them from a restaurant ." Shego shook her head but reluctantly ate the pancakes. "What time is it?" "I think its eight thirty." She looked a little alarmed "I know you wake up at four or five , you don't need to you know." "Yes, yes I do I always wake up at that time." Drakken was staring at her "was what you said- you know the last thing you said true?" Shego put a pillow over her head not wanting to look at Drakken she mumbled "y- huh yes" she said softly. She then peeked out from under the pillow, "but don't tell any one ok, humph, my career is already over and" Drakken hugged her then walked out of the room. But he stopped at her door after it closed and propped against it and sighed " mabey i can finally get a girl friend.", "You know I can hear you right." "Well no I didn't I thought these were sound proof" he said through the door knocking the door softly a hollow metal sound echoed, "but uh since you can--- he opened the door ---- would you kill me if I uh asked you out on a date?" Shego threw a pillow at him but it hit the door as it closed "I guess that's a no then -----she was standing at the door looking at him now. He started to walk away "wait, where, where at?" "Is, is that a YES?" Drakken said his voice excited and shaky. Shego held her shoulder looked at the floor and shyly nodded. He ran back to her hugging her so that her feet came off the floor, she laughed as he sat her down "where do you want to go?" "To a doctor to see if I have finally lost it." she said holding on to his hands , "I know I've lost it I mean I am dating Drakken." "Hey what is that supposed to mean?" "That you're an idiot and I have no idea why I love you, but I do , so ok now I know I am going insane." "I don't think youre insane I think your smart and you need someone to actually love you" at that Drakken shut his mouth again really quickly. "I,I mean to care for you,,and,love you now not not again,,," he shrugged. "You know about the boy from high school don't you?" "Well I have heard bits from your past but I wasn't so sure about any of them, I'm guessing the boy friend one is true?" "well I don't know what you've heard but there was a boy,Mitchell Norton, whom I really ,really liked /loved actually so when he asked me out to the prom what else could I do but say yes, but when we got there one of my best friends asks if she could dance with him, I said it was fine he had taken me to the dance, right,, I went to go get us some punch and returned in time to see them making out…." "I was so mad and, sa, sad that huh now I wish i had fried her right then but anyway, it didnt matter he was gone. I started flunking school on purpose and since I had all ready decided I wanted to be a villain which my brothers knew about but I am convinced they thought I was joking that is until the letter came saying that I had flunked out of high school while my brothers argued about why I was failing or what to do about it I snuck up stairs got my things and left them a note saying two words "I quit" " and you never went back?" Drakken asked ,his eyes wide, interested. "well almost never um there was a time I got mugged they took all my money and the rest of my clothes and food" at this Drakken looked shocked "but why didn't you" "this was way before I learned to fight like I do now, you know even though I was a hero – at that she rolled her eyes and frowned- the villains we fought didn't have to be beaten or any thing they just had to be,  
- She smirked- out witted" "so I went back only to steal some money and clothes and food and they will never know unless I tell them." "Wait, you said you left when you got out of school and you were what 16?" "Yeah I know what you're thinking why did you find me on the streets when I was 19? I spent three years on the street, ok, oh and I was technically 16 going on 17 and yes I left actually a few weeks before my birthday ." Drakken opened his mouth to say some thing but shut it. "What nothing to say ? Well that's a first …." Drakken glared at her but still kept quiet and they just stood there for a little while, finally he spoke , "Sooo where do you want to go?"Shego looked at him scornfully at first then a little nicer then turned away and shrugged "Well do you remember that time that you were being controlled by that modulator thingy?" "Yeah, uh kind of hard to forget,Wait why?" "We ll you know the little place we had a milkshake at and all" "yeah, I love that place." " Why not go there then ?" "Kay" Shego said, and shrugged Drakken smilled "so what do you want me to leave and pick you up at eight or something?" he said laughing shego looked at him and laughed some "wow an actual joke im impressed" she said smugly "you cant go through one day without being sarcastic can you?" "hmm well , wait does it bother you?" "very funny" Drakken said Shego rolled her eyes. "well any way how bout this I'll stop being sarcastic at least on our uh date if you will stop talking about taking over the world." Drakken looked at her shockingly " i thougt you like taking over the world!" " calm down i never said give up or anything i said i want you to shut up about it and if you think i like hearing you talk about taking over the world well your living in your own world." "you are really cruel arent you?" Shego rolled her eyes then hugged him"look all i mean is take over the world dont talk about it." "oh ,, trying to keep you informed i guess." "yeah telling me the plan is fine but over and over huh anoying." "oh okay no sarcasim though right?" "yeah yeah right no sarcasim." she said rolling her eyes. "that should start now you know." " yeah tch ri--ght." she said sarcasticly. "oh well arent you sweet, nice way to treat your boy friend,Shego." Shego backed away from him to look at his face "so if your my boy friend then im your girl friend, am i?" "yeah i think thats how it works"Drakken said hugging her she smiled at him and layed her head on his chest. "well i am in my pjs so i'll go change,Kay" Shego said. "well, you know you dont have to, i dont mind" drakken said looking at her. "tch thats the problem huh you go change too the hench men will get up soon i don't want any one to know yet so ssshhhh!" she said turning and going in her room she came back in less than 2 minuntes Drakken was staring at her "how did you do that?" "practice i guess,i mean ever sence i was brought here i didnt exactly trust you ya know." "i guess that is kinda good, isnt it?" "ok well i'll go change." "leave the door open" Shego said laughing "Shego!" "im kidding,come on, well i'll be in my room."she went back to her room. "so you werent serious were you?" drakken said from behind his door "NO!,why?" "no, no reason." Shego rolled her eyes "you got your shirt caught on the cabinet again,didnt you."yeah." Shego was laughing "hold on." she got off her bed and went in his room he had half the shirt on his head and the collar was hooked over a cabnit door. she un hooked it and his shirt fell in place he went over and put on his lab coat and gloves "huh you cant stay out of trouble for two seconds,can you?" "Shego,please im an evil genius i create trouble." "yeah so far the only trouble is your shirts on backwards." she said looking at the tag. he looked at the tag and took off his coat "you know i hate you, right?" "wow thats great coming from a guy who can't dress himself." drakken crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "hmph.......,he turned and faced her ,we,, we are still dating,right?" shego walked over and huged him "your not wearing pants either." she whispeared. he steped back and looked down "hey yes i am,shego!" she was laughing so hard that she nearly fell "i,your your face was priceless,she lowered her voice,"catch ya tonight." drakken laughed a little "would ya get out of here." shego threw her arms around his neck "kay" she said and turned and left .

2 hours later:10:30  
"hey Dr.D?" "yeah?" "what about the hench men?" "what about them?" "well theyll be home soon and i dont want anyone to know uh about us." she said they were lying on drakkens bed she had her head on his shoulder watching t.v . "uh i guess you should leave then." "yeah" she said dreamily,burring her head into his neck. 'he he shego stop that tickles she smiled at him then walked over to his closet "promise youll forget this" she pressed a spot on the wall a small pannel came down from the spot she reaced around her neck and got a necklace with a key on it put it in the slot and opened the door to the closet in stead of a closet there were stairs she waved at him and blew him a kiss then walked down the stairs pressed a button and was in her room.

8:00  
so what do you want us to steal boss?" a hench man asked. "um a purple pig, youll find it in china just, just go." drakken said shoving them out the door. he leaned aginist the door "idiots!" "who those voices in your head?" "no the hench men the voices in my head ditched me." "hey wow that was realy a good joke!" she said lauging " your geting beter." "so are you" "at what?" "at liking me" "oh,kay" she said blushing staring at him,her mind slowly drifting off to the first night they met,

a man stared longingly in a window of an old gym that was almost completly colapsed and had patches of its roof missing and no electricity. though the building had been condemend a young girl stood kick boxing a practice dummy,her clothes were worn and taterned and the man had searched for a sign of food,but found she was homeless the girl still looked beatiufull, with long black hair and green eyes, and an athletic body,she was very the corner of the building there was what resembled a bed,two old looking blankets doubled over each other and nailed to one of the larger pieces of the roof. The mans atteion went back to the girl who was now fircely hitting the dummy, she stoped for a seconed and look out the window, within spotting the man er face grew red ,embarressed to be seen like that. She walked out the side door. the man spoke to her "i, i am sorry to have starred." "yeah right, what do you want,money?" "what, no your the one who needs money, or.... a job?" " a job?" "okay tell me more first" he man gleemed at her causing her to back away a bit, "look what would you say if i promised you the whole world,and all you have to do is do what i told you,and i will NEVER let you down?" the young girl stood there,staring at him, "i guess so, i mean , will i be paid,you know money?" "more than that, since i will need you by me at all times,you get a home,and food."the man said poking her stomach. the girl looked at him,"what is your name?" the girl said. "uh it's Drew,humph for now, yours?" "shego" the man smilled at "her come on then shego,how old are you?" the man said grabbing her hand walking down the had stoped at a store a block down from the place she had been living she was staring in the window of a store on the disply case was a porclene doll with a green dress and real emreld earrings the doll had painted green eyes,and her hair was light blonde put up in a green real glass tiara on the pedastool beside her to the left was a small closet with a nother outfit,all black this time including black dimond ear rings and a black tiara. on the right side of the pedastool was a sign that said two thousand dollars."oh she is so beatuifull, she has been here since i have been on the streets, no one ever baught her, too exspensive... i have put down payments on her when i had extra money,but they fell through." the girl stood there looking down, she looked at him wiping tears away "all i could do is hold my breath and pray noone came and got her." the man took a deep breath "you g-go sit on that bench okay." he said pointing at a bench three blocks away "uh okay,ruin a moment why dont you." "just go sit." "okay okay."  
the girl walked over and sat on the bench staring at him. drew turned his finger at her signaling for her to turn around she crossed her arms but turned around. "okay you can do it drew you know you can,just grab it and run,gloves!,no fingerprints huh." Drew was saying to himself. he walked into the store no one was there,he grabed the doll and the little closet looked around breifly then ran out of the store.....  
when shego saw him comming over to her she stood up, Drew was frowning rubing his now ungloved hands on his shirt, "whats wrong?" shego said.  
"uh,nothing come on hurry." they walked a bit more down the block to Drew's car,an old blue small buggy.  
"why did we have to run?,what was up?" shego said as they drove in to a small run down subdivission a broken stone sign that was tagged with grafeti said Lowerton Parks and under it said:"probally not the worst." she noticed the sign,"hmm real entuseastic isnt it?" "huuh i know but hey i am not planning to stay here forever" "now what was with the whole running thing,and your all sweaty?" "oh, right! "here" Drew said handing her the doll from the store and the starred at him in disbelief,then tears came to her eyes "this,She, is'nt f-for me,is she?" "yes,what would i do with a doll anyway?, yeah she is yours." "thank you, thank you so much,b-but if you live here,no offence,but you could never afford her."  
Drew smiled at her "this is the way you will become a queen." "a queen?,now you are soo freaking me out!" "no, i mean huuuuh i sound so strange to you, no just...... i stole her." "y-you, s-s-tole,put her back that's illegal!" he smiled at her "do you really want me to put her back?" she looked at the doll,brushed its hair in place."no" she said quietly. "hey don't look so worried,you'll like it soon enough. "and if i don't?" "then your butt is on the street again!" he said grinning. she shrugged. "whoa, i was kidding, belive me you will, and if you don't so what,like i said ,i am not going to let you down your too beatiufull." "oh,wow thank you,Drew."

shego was smiling at him from behind her door. "what, change your mind or are you still geting redy?" "well i dont know,what do you think?" she walked away from the door wearing a sparkling green dress with black straps on the wrist and shoulders. "w-wow wait your wearing red lipstick?" "yep" "red!" "yes they stop making it in brown and tan in the thirties, women can wear red now ." "oh come on shego i'm not that old!" "yeah right your old enough to be my dad." "what was your dad 33?" "younger,grampa." "shego i thought you're going to be nice." "i am ,i am gramps" "come on lets go." drakken said his head low. shego hugged him "you relized i was kidding yet?" "you were?" "yes im just a good actress."

At the resturant

"So well you probally know most things about me." drakken said. "can i ask you some questions?" "i dont know most stuff about you,you know personal stuff, but yeah ask me first." "ok so what is your real name." "shego" "no way, i mean what was was your mom drunk " i mean." drakken put his hand to his mouth. shego laughed "no, well me and my brothers think so but probally not,-im sorry- let me finish my name has been leagaly changed to shego since i was three." "oh ok why?" "my name aparently when i lived in italy was -you lived- yes was sheri govia take three leters from the first name two from the last put them together,shego, and as far as i know ever sence my name was changed i never had a last name. "ok new question, your italian!" drakken said shocked. shego smiled at him, "half italian:my dad, half french:my mom." "wow, well your multicultural,arent you." "yeah actually." "so why did you move." "well i didn't understnd either for a while but we didn't actually move so much as my mom ran from the cops." "realy ?,why?" "um well hego was allready born and so was i of coruse and my mom was exspecting mego at the time." "and well i was three and allready had enough scars and bruises...." shego looked down and wipped at her eyes." drakkens face was pale "no" he said shaking his head,"you were,no your to sane, no,no" he was about to cry, when shego spoke. "dr.D im ok now, she said, "in fact im fine i just,... i still regreat leaving the twins and mego,well not with their mom, she left us after she found out about the powers but huh the twins wont go near another girl or woman other than me and well mego's so skinny cause he dosent eat and- she stopped then rolled her eyes "i ,i mean who cares-"you"drakken interupted shego  
smiled at him."dont tell any one i have a heart please." he laughed a little his face was still pale and he was still shking his head "w was it your dad?" "huh no way never,my dad was,is the reason i'm still,well not dead" "it was my mom and unfortunetly i look just like her,the only strange thing is my mom had light green eyes my dad had light blue eyes and even my grandparents and in some pictures my great grand parents had extreemly light eyes so here's my question why are mine dark?" "well i have no idea that is strange,mabey you realy are evil." he said inching away from her"drakken please don't, i allready belive that, i was also born with an evil laugh so if i laugh at something even when i was little i sounded evil" "oh sorry,so you dont want to be evil?" "listen i will be a villian and all but you have no i dea no idea what evil is and her name is well you know she never even told us her name wich is creepy cause we sooo didnt want to call her mom,my dads is stevan govia and please dont do the same with his name i just am really getting used to my name,his was the only normal one." "oh my gosh im turning in to you i keep talking!" "funny" "shego, you were beat? you have to be kidding me!" " uh whipped actually, she had a whip like what you use on horses." drakken stared at her. "shego slap me the next time i say my life was horiable,just slap me." "so you were whipped?" "yes ok! here more details: "we were hit or beat aprently even when we were infants ,we weren't allowed to cry, or be good or bad we couldnt smile or frown and we couldnt tell her i love you and i will get to that in a second or i hate you which we never did or anything we werent suposed todo any thing even breathe but we weren't supposed to do nothing and here is the weird part untill about a year ago i thought everyone was treated like that we all did i had to call hego and tell him and right before i did he called me asking me if i knew kids shouldn't be treated like that it was kinda hard talking about it honestly." "so, wow are you sure your not kidding me please be kidding your to to beautiful and are you sure?" "look" she said and held out her arm lit her hand to the dimmest glow and rubbed her arm she moved her hand away her pale makeup rubbed off revealing 7 or 8 deep scars 1 or 2 of them still a red/ puple color as if they were had tears in his eyes when shego looked at him. slowly she lifted up her other arm and wiped away the tears. he stared at her, and smiled meekly."why?" "why what?" shego said "why did you choose me, why do you like me?" "well for starters you are the only guy ever that didn't hit on me or anything you just treated me like a friend and i was horrible to you soo why not?" "another thing when i talk to you i know you listen,instead of thinking about my breast or whatever." "oh? how sure are you about that?" Drakken said raising his eyebrows. Shego laughed,"pretty sure,your a virgin,right?" "ugh yes i am, wait how, how did you know?" Drakken said sheepishly. " over heard a conversation b

**Okay, I typed that when I was ten, so thank you if you took the time to read it, the format got messed up.... and Review. Heck I'll except flames on this one. :P**


End file.
